The First Sip
by ShaneHarper
Summary: Lorelai has to wake up at an ungodly hour to meet the deliveryman who's going to drop off new tools for the Independence Inn. She's a 17 year old maid and he's the boy destined to sell her coffee. Complete


Lorelai has to wake up at an ungodly hour to meet the deliveryman who's going to drop off new tools for the Independence Inn. Rory's being fussy and Lorelai gets her first real taste of the future soon to come. She's a 17-year-old maid and he's the boy destined to sell her coffee.

**Default:** The idea of this story is mine, but the characters aren't.

A wailing baby's screams pierced the ears of Lorelai Gilmore. She quickly pushed back the sheets of her bed and padded across the floor to a crib slowly rocking in the middle of the room. She gently picked up her baby and rocked it tenderly in her arms, making soft hushing noises with every rock.

"Rory, I really need to get some sleep tonight kiddo. The new shipment of tools are coming in tomorrow and I have to meet it really early," Lorelai whispered to her daughter. The baby, incapable of understanding her mother, only cried harder and failed her arms about.

Lorelai sighed and crept back to her bed and pulled the covers around her and Rory, calming the child slightly. She held the baby to her chest and the cries subdued into soft hiccups and then calm breathing. Lorelai locked her fingers together and closed her eyes, not opening them until later.

The sunlight broke in through the only windows in the shed-like house and struck Lorelai across the face. She groaned and slowly pushed herself up, careful not to disturb her sleeping child. She glanced at the clock on the wall and moaned loudly.

"Why oh why does the coffee guy insist on waking up at ungodly hours?" Lorelai mumbled to herself as she cupped water into her hands and washed her face. Rory stirred on the bed and

Lorelai froze, hoping that talking to no one in particular hadn't woken up the bundle of joy. Nothing else happened and she sighed, happy that she still had a few more minutes to herself.

Lorelai put on a small pot of coffee and watched the sun rise outside. She reached into an old cabinet and pulled out a colored mug that had four words on it; '_Not A Morning Person_.'She had received the mug from Christopher on her 16 birthday, and it instantly became her favorite. Even now, at 17, it was still her favorite.

Lorelai filled her cup and smiled at the warm sensation of liquid running down her throat. "I never get tired of this feeling," Lorelai said to herself as she quickly downed the rest of her mug and went to get dressed. She put on respectable clothes and took a look at Rory, who was now awake and staring in her mother's direction.

"Hey doll," Lorelai greeted. She quickly walked over and scooped her daughter into her arms. "Are you ready to go get some coffee?" She asked, making her way to the front door. Rory giggled and reached up to tangle her hands in her mother's hair. "I can tell you're going to love coffee when you get older," She laughed.

It was a slightly cold day out and Lorelai clutched Rory closer to her chest to make her warmer. Her small, but big, blue eyes looked out at the new day and everything that was happening. The clouds were tinted red by the rising sun and all the birds were singing to the beautiful day soon to come.

Lorelai trudged through the wet grass, slowly making her way to the back door to the Independence Inn. The unlocked the door with her key and turned to her daughter. "Once we're inside, you can't cry anymore honey," Lorelai explained opening the door and stepping inside.

She quickly maneuvered her way around the furniture to the front door. An older boy stood there, holding two large crates in his arms looking around aimlessly for a sign of life. Lorelai opened the door and smiled up at the stranger who would one day steal her heart.

"By any chance are those rather large crates filled with coffee?" She asked with a smirk. "No, these are the tools you ordered," The man answered, shifting the crates awkwardly in his strong arms.

Feeling Rory slipping from her grip, Lorelai hiked her higher onto her waist and stepped aside to allow the boy inside. He stumbled inside and looked around for a place to set the crates, but found none. Lorelai walked over to the front counter to sign in the packages and noticed that the boy was having troubles continuously holding up the heavy equipment.

"You can set them down on the floor if you're not strong enough to hold onto them," She mocked, trying to hold onto a fusing Rory and write in the log at the same time. The boy scoffed and set the crates down anyway, not allowing himself to exchange insults with the young woman.

He watched her try to calm down her child and at the same time find a page in the logbook. "Are you okay?" He asked walked up to the counter and resting his arms on it. "Yes, I am quite capable of handling this situation," Lorelai answered slightly angered and feeling helpless.

"I could hold onto your sister if you need me to," He offered generously. "This isn't my sister," Lorelai informed him. "Rory's my daughter." "You're daughter," The guy said a tad loudly. "Yes and keep your voice down," Lorelai warned. The guy shifted from foot to foot, eying the two girls.

"You're 16," He observed stepping back up to the front desk. "Uh, no, I'm 17 and I don't just pass off my daughter to strangers," Lorelai told him, giving up the task of writing to put her full attention on Rory.

"Okay, my name is Luke Danes and I work part time for my dad's hardware store," Luke said holding out his hand for Lorelai to shake. She stood there for a second, stunned at the display of niceness from a man she had never met before.

Lorelai gripped Rory tighter with her right hand, held out her left and returned Luke's strong grip. "I'm Lorelai Gilmore and this is my daughter Rory. I work here as a full time maid in the inn," She introduced them and then slowly walked around the desk to stand in front of Luke.

He looked down at her and then slowly turned his gaze to Rory. "She has beautiful blue eyes," He commented, stealing a glance from her eyes to her mother's. Lorelai blushed slightly. "Yes, well, she is my child," Lorelai countered, once at a loss for words.

Lorelai pulled Rory out in front of her and carefully held her out for Luke to take. He held his arms out weirdly, obvious that he's never held a child before. "Have you ever held a baby before Luke?" Lorelai asked, having second thoughts.

"When I was four I got to hold my baby sister Liz, but other than that, no. I try to avoid babies on account of, they smell," He said, slightly crinkling his nose. She smiled and gently placed Rory in his arms, knowing that his position would hold her safely. "Rory doesn't smell," She said, stepping back and shaking her arms about to wake them up.

Lorelai filled out the logbook and sighed. "What?" Luke asked, taking a quick look at her before turning his full attention back on the child. "I could really use some coffee right now!" She exclaimed, making her way to the kitchen. Luke awkwardly followed her, making sure to walk slowly and surely.

He used his back to push open the revolving door, being aware of Rory's fidgeting in his arms. Lorelai had pulled out a small coffee can from a cabinet that could only be reached by her if she kneeled on the counter. So she did that and got out the coffee.

Luke walked up behind her and placed a hand on the small of her back, helping to steady her. "Thanks," She said, hoping down from the counter. She noticed how fussy Rory was becoming and took her from Luke's arms.

He instead took over the task of making the coffee. "Where the pot?" He asked searching the kitchen. Lorelai pointed to a shelf and started to rock Rory around in her arms, talking softly to her. "Geez, with all this crying you're going to be quite the talker when you grow up," She laughed at the silly thought and swayed over to Luke in the corner.

He was waiting for the coffee to heat up and turned to watch Lorelai with Rory. She slowly swayed throughout the room with her baby's eyes never leaving hers. It was a touching moment. He watched for a while longer before the coffee was brought back to his attention.

Lorelai waltzed over to Luke smiling happily as he handed her a warm mug. She smelled it and gasped. "This is spectacular," She congratulated. Luke kicked the floor, embarrassed. "How do you know, you haven't tasted it yet," he retorted carefully looking at her face for a reaction as she took the first sip.

Lorelai closed her eyes slowly and sighed deeply. "So this is what heaven is like," She said giddily. Luke raised an eyebrow, amazed at her reaction. "Luke, you're a culinary genius," Lorelai insisted.

"It's just coffee," He stated, taking a sip for himself. It tasted like regular coffee to him. Luke handed Lorelai her cup, who was wiggled her eyebrows at him. "You could have a future in this," She said taking another drink. He sneered towards the wall and sighed.

"No way, my dad was my take over the hardware store when I get out of high school," He informed her. Lorelai nodded and watched his slightly saddened expression. "Yeah, my parents tried to control my life too," She declared, smirking to herself.

Luke turned to her and smiled. "What do you mean?" he asked, interested. Lorelai froze for a minute, suddenly remembering how she had escaped the Gilmores. "I actually took Rory and left. I wrote them a note, put in on a table, packed up and went away. They called around, found me, but never came to get me and take me home," She informed him. She put on a pained smile and finished her cup of coffee.

"Well, I really should be going. I've got school in an hour," Luke said, rinsing off the cup that he took from Lorelai. She walked out to the front door and opened it. He stood there for a minute and looked at the two women who just entered his life.

"If you guys don't like the tools, just give me a call. I mean, give my dad a call," he said flustered. Lorelai chuckled casually and reached out to loop her arm around Luke's neck. She pulled him in for a quick hug, careful not to squash Rory. He pulled back and quickly pushed back in.

"I think Rory's got my hair," He laughed. Rory had latched onto a patch of bushy brown hair and was determined not to let go. "Rory, let go of Luke," Lorelai said, lifting Rory's small hands away from his head.

Luke stood up and reached out to stroke Rory's hair. "Try and turn out like your mom kid," He smirked and turned to walk off. Lorelai watched him walk down the porch and down the sidewalk until he was out of sight.

She turned back into the inn and smiled at Rory. "I can tell that we'll be seeing him again someday," She warned happily. Rory giggled and reached up to grab at her mother's nose. "Yes, my nose is something that is very well shaped," She laughed. The two of them walked back out to the shed to grab breakfast as Lorelai talked more about the soon to be true future.

**End of Story **_(I would like to continue, but Amy Sherman has already made a great show and I don't wanna ruin it!)_

Yes, I know that other people in the inn wake up at ungodly hours too…but I kinda forgot to write them in and I just decided to leave them out…

Does anyone know if Luke went to college...it would help with my future story telling!

Please refresh me on how Luke and Lorelai met…I don't think I saw that episode. Other than that! I am a Gilmore freak!

**oreHnaMrepuS**


End file.
